Buena o Mala fortuna
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: Despues de todo tener un mal dia fue lo mejor gracias por tu regalo Joha


**Holaaaaaaa yo de nuevo sólo quería expresarles esté fic que fue un regalo para mi en mi cumple de mi alma gemela encerío te amo Joha...**

¿Buena o mala fortuna?

Cuando hablamos de suerte, nos referimos a la existencia de una serie de hechos o situaciones, afortunados o desafortunados, que se dan debido a la casualidad, al azar o a causas que nosotros desconocemos y que están fuera de nuestro control. Esta misma funciona de extrañas maneras al igual que todo lo extraordinario que existen en nuestro mundo, algunos creen en ella otros dicen que no existe; otros aseguran poder controlarla y varios más afirman que es un imposible pues nunca la han tenido.

Lo que muchos ignoran es que la suerte es real, tan real como creer en el destino, en Dios o el karma. Actúa de forma diferente en cada individuo pero lo cierto es que los días en que no está de nuestro lado son terribles, sin embargo no hay mal que por bien no venga ¿cierto?...

-Gracias por traerme-

-No hay problema hombre. Cuídate, no es bueno que andes ciego por allí-

-Solo es por hoy, mañana mismo volveré a la normalidad-

-Bueno yo volveré a mi turno. Salúdame a Takao y las niñas-

-Sí, si ya vuelve a trabajar que sin mi están solos allá- se despidió, caminando hacia su hogar.

Poco le gustaba compartir a su familia aunque fuesen sus "amigos" su esposo y sus hijas eran clase aparte por lo que no necesitaban saber si les mandaron saludos o no. Termino de llegar a la puerta algo irritado emocionalmente, su visión estaba muy borrosa a pesar de que el sol brillaba con intensidad, sin sus anteojos no lograba distinguir nada.

¡Odiaba estar así! De joven lograba diferenciar muchas cosas sin sus gafas pero ahora con unos cuantos años mayor, prácticamente no podía ver nada sin ellos, solo siluetas o manchones difusos conseguía percibir. Sacó sus llaves intentando descifrar cual de todas era la que abría la dichosa cerradura pero era imposible, la única opción que le quedaba era probar todas hasta dar con la correcta.

Justo cuando estaba intentando con la tercera llave la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿!Shin-chan!? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Casi te mato pensando que era un ladrón quien intentaba forzar la cerradura- decía algo alarmado el peli negro con una bate en la mano.

-Disculpa no fue mi intención asustarte-

-¿eh? Pero… ¿y tus lentes? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y por qué no tocaste el timbre si sabes que no puedes abrir?-

-Si podía hacerlo solo tenía que probar con todas la llaves no era necesario llamar a mi propia casa- Pasó de largo el umbral y por alguna razón su vista se aclaró un poco al entrar.

-¿Vas a decirme que paso? ¿Y tus lentes de repuesto?-

-Fue un accidente, tropecé con una señora en uno de los pasillos del área de emergencia y sin querer aplasto los cristales. No saque repuesto del último par que cambie-

-¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Ya hice una cita con el oftalmólogo, mañana temprano iré a buscar el repuesto- Explicaba, caminando en dirección a las habitaciones.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntaba conteniendo la risa, pues ver el rostro orgulloso de su pareja sin lentes intentando entrar al cuarto de sus hijas era algo que no veías todos los días- Esa no es… ven por aquí- lo tomo del brazo guiándolo a la habitación que era- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?-

-No, puedo hacerlo solo, tú tienes que ir a buscar a las niñas ¿no es así?-

-Aún queda media hora antes de su hora de salida, puedo ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte ¿sí?- pidió, o casi ordeno, sentándolo en la cama.

Midorima pestaño un par de veces dudando de la imagen que captaban sus pupilas, alcanzaba a distinguir las facciones del de ojos plateados, no eran claras, no eran precisas ero era como si su mente recordara como se suponía debería tener el rostro Takao en ese momento.

-Está bien- acepto en un susurro.

-Sé que eres un maniaco de la limpieza pero no te dejare solo en la baño, no así sin poder ver. Cámbiate de ropa y después te ayudo a ducharte ¿te parece?-

-Entonces ¿quieres que me quede aquí sentado hasta que vuelvas?-

-No tardare demasiado y puedes esperarme en la sala mientras escuchas la tele ya que… ya que… cof, cof… bueno tu sabes- intentaba contener la risa.

-¿Te parece gracioso que haya quedado ciego?- cuestionó con amargura en la voz.

-No, por supuesto que no- respondió mirándolo fijamente- Es solo que… amo la inocencia que desprende tu rostro sin los lentes puestos- Aclaró, depositando un dulce beso sobre su frente para luego dejar el cambio de roba a su lado.

Shintaro no refuto nada, aquella confesión lo tomo desprevenido y no podía negar que le había gustado pero igual le provocaba cosas extrañas por dentro. Se dejó ayudar por el peli negro quien se fue a buscar a sus hijas luego de dejarlo sentado en el sofá de la sala con el televisor encendido.

-Oto-chan necesito ayuda con mi tarea, se me complican las divisiones-

-Por supuesto cariño en la tarde practicaremos matemáticas-

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Misaki me regalo de sus dulces hoy!-

-Nagisa amor ¿Qué te he dicho de comer dulces?-

A su particular manera cada una de sus hijas le contaba de su día en la escuela. La mayor de 9 años Mikoto, no era muy expresiva, su rostro siempre calmado y serio acentuaban sus delicadas facciones con su cabello negro y ojos plateados ocultos detrás de un par de lentes iguales a los de su padre. La menor de 5 años Nagisa, era mucho más extrovertida, podía conversar durante horas con quien fuera y de lo que fuera, una niña muy curiosa y llena de energía de cabello y ojos verdes era el dulce dolor de cabeza de Kazunari.

Llegaron a casa, con Nagisa corriendo como todos los días y su hermana mayor caminando directo a su habitación a dejar sus cosas.

-¿uh? ¿!Papi!? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntaba feliz la menor, corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-Si soy yo Princesita-

-Pero ¿Qué tienes papi? Tu cara se ve rara-

-Mis gafas sufrieron un accidente, nada grave sucedió. Papá solo tiene que conseguir unos nuevos-

-¿De veras papi? ¿Y puedes verme?- Preguntaba insistente, moviendo su manita frente a los ojos del peli verde.

-Claro que lo hago- sonrió tomando la mano de su pequeña.

No mentía, la imagen de su hija se mostraba con mayor claridad que cualquier otra cosa que sus pupilas captaban.

-Nagisa ve a lavarte las manos ¡ya vamos almorzar!- La voz de Takao hiso que la pequeña saliera corriendo al baño- ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a la mesa?-

-Estoy bien, deja de tratarme como un minusválido-

-Me preocupo porque sé que estas más ciego desde tu último cambio de anteojos- Contraatacaba algo cansado del orgullo de su esposo, él solo deseaba ayudarlo entendiendo su situación no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero Midorima por nada se quería dejar ayudar ¿Acaso tiene algo e malo recibir ayuda de vez en cuando?

El almuerzo paso más conversador de lo normal, pues Shintaro casi no almorzaba junto a su familia debido a su horario de trabajo. Entre el montón de preguntas e historias de su hija menor, acompañado de algún comentario ocasional de su hija mayor, terminaron su agradable almuerzo en familia. Incluso el momento de lavar los platos y recoger la mesa fue divertido.

-Ya ambas están tomando su siesta ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Es extraño estar sin tus gafas?- preguntó entrando en la habitación principal.

-No estoy enfermo Takao, esto solo fue el resultado de la predicción de Aho Asa. ¿Ya vez lo que sucede cuando no llevas tu objeto de la suerte contigo?-

-Pero ¿de dónde ibas a sacar una estrella de mar si estamos a Kilómetros de distancia del océano?-

-¡No tenía que ser una estrella de mar real!-

-Tú entiendes lo que quise decir, no siempre conseguirás lo que quieres y no siempre puedes dejarle todo a tus objetos de la suerte… Ya no te atormentes con eso y vamos a bañarnos ¿de acuerdo?- Recalcó, guiándolo al cuarto de baño.

Midorima se quedó algo descolocado con las palabras del peli negro, si bien era cierto que su pareja no creía mucho las cosas astrales para él si eran importantes. Desde que podía recordar su vida se vio guiada por las palabras de Aho Asa y desde que podía recordar nunca habían fallado, los días que pronosticaba con bien augurio salían bien y cuando no lograba conseguir su objeto de la suerte, la mala energía se atravesaba en su camino ocasionando algún acontecimiento indeseado; lo de hoy, sus anteojos rotos y su ceguera casi total.

No lograba entender como aun sabiendo de los resultados tan precisos de su confiable oráculo, Kazunari pensara que no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra o que no era "tan malo" no tener el objeto de la suerte. Pero Shintaro SI sabía y entendía como trabajaba la suerte y cuando no llevaba consigo su "lucky Item" no debería siquiera salir de su habitación sino deseaba tener un terrible día.

Si su visión era pésima en la claridad del día, dentro del baño era aún peor y mucho más con el vapor del agua llenando todo el lugar, lo único que le quedaba era dejarse ayudar por el menor quien lo ayudo a desvestirse y a ingresar a la regadera. A pesar de que se negó muchas veces, Takao de todos modos insistió en lavarle el cuerpo ¡incluso le lavo el cabello!.

-¿Ya ves? No tiene nada de malo dejarse ayudar de vez en cuando, ahora quédate quietecito en lo que yo termino de ducharme ¿está bien?- no queremos más accidentes- Le pidió, dándose la vuelta para quedar debajo del delicioso chorro de agua.

Midorima permaneció de pie en el otro extremo de la ducha ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aunque le costara aceptarlo, tampoco se iba arriesgar a salir para luego resbalarse con el agua que escurría por su cuerpo además de que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaban las cosas fuera dela puerta corrediza, podría tropezar tontamente con la alfombra sin saberlo, así que prefirió esperar a que su esposo terminara nada mas podía hacer.

Su frustración era tan grande que luego de un rato se percató de algo, lograba ver perfectamente la imagen del peli negro debajo del agua. No era algo borroso o difuminado, se veía deslumbrante. Claramente diferenciaba su cabello, sus manos, esos sensuales lunares que recorrían un camino desde sus costillas derechas hasta la parte baja de su columna ¿Cómo era posible? Eso no tenía sentido, estaba claro que sin sus lentes no alcanzaba a diferenciar ni los vendajes en sus dedos, sin embargo… allí estaba, podía ver como la descarada espuma descendía desde la curvatura en su espalda a los glúteos para perderse en sus muslos.

Como hipnotizado por aquella increíble visión se acercó despacio a tocar la brillante piel. El roce frio de sus manos contrarrestó con lo cálido del agua haciendo temblar ligeramente el cuerpo debajo de ellas.

-mmm… Shin-chan… pero ¿Qué… Que ¡ahg! Haces?- un gemido se fugó de sus labios al sentir como los inquietos dedos lo recorrían por completo.

-Takao puedo verte- soltó en un hilo de voz, aun sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto girando por completo.

-Puedo verte, tu rostro, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tus labios…-

-Pero ¿Cómo… Como es posible?-

-No tengo idea, quizás… quizás mi mente esta tan acostumbrada a ti y tiene tan grabada tus expresiones que mis ojos simplemente proyectan tu imagen, después de todo vemos con el cerebro y las pupilas solo captan la luz que se refleja en los objetos-

-Entonces ¿Estas tratando de decirme que tus ojos me ven porque tu subconsciente así lo desea?-

-Así parece- respondió sincero, esa situación lo desconcertaba pero era algo maravilloso, en ese momento no se explicaba cómo era posible pero si estaba seguro de cómo debía proceder.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Midorima capturo los labios del menos, comenzando un calmado beso, sus ojos estaban fijos en la mirada color plata, no quería cerrarlos temía que al hacerlo la divina imagen que en ese momento se presentaba ante él desapareciera. Takao respondió algo aturdido, esos ojos esmeraldas le traspasaban el alma, desde el inicio fue así, por esa razón le era imposible negársele al mayor, no podía separarse de él, no podía quejarse, simplemente quedaba débil ante ese par de ojos verdes. Ahora ese poder que Shintaro ejercía sobre él era mucho más abrumador, tenerlos tan cerca y en directo, sin el cristal de por medio era como una droga mortal.

Al ver que el peli negro quedo estático por su acción, se pegó más a su cuerpo dejándolo acorralado contra los azulejos ¡al diablo todo! La visión que tenía en ese momento era fantástica y sabía muy bien cómo mejorarla.

-¿te molesta si…?-

Una simple negativa con la cabeza fue más que suficiente para darle rienda suelta a lo que deseaba. De un rápido movimiento coloco a Takao de frente a la pared, sujetándolo fuerte de las caderas comenzó a frotarlo contra su creciente erección mientras devoraba de una forma casi salvaje su cuello y parte de su oreja derecha. Dirigió su mano izquierda al abdomen y bajo lentamente hasta toparse con el miembro ya despierto del de ojos plateados iniciando un suave masaje al compás del ritmo en sus caderas.

Por su parte Kazunari solo podía soltar gemidos de placer y excitación, eran pocas las veces en que el peli verde lo atacaba de esa forma dejándolo casi sin aliento ¡y le encantaba! Amaba la manera en que el mayor lo dominaba y se olvidaba de esa apariencia recatada y seria para liberarse y dejarse llevar por el deseo que sabía solo él podía provocarle.

Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo así que era hora de la verdad, luego de dilatar lo suficiente al peli negro, Midorima lo penetró en una profunda y fuerte estocada. Sostenía a su pareja con ayuda de la resbalosa pared, las piernas de Takao estaban enrolladas a su torso mientras se amarraba como naufrago a su cuerpo, gimiendo una y otra vez su nombre en su oído, en lo que Midorima lo llenaba de besos por doquier.

Era algo increíble poder ver claramente la cara de placer que denotaba su amante con cada movimiento, con cada acto y en especial cuando repetía su nombre sin parar con esos seductores labios. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que no habían tenido relaciones en la ducha antes? ¡Era demasiado estimulante! El agua de la regadera agua tibia de la regadera cayendo sobre sus cuerpos unidos, el eco de sus gemidos que parecían no querer escapar del espacio lleno de vapor, junto al rostro empapado y suplicante del cuerpo frente al suyo. Su esposo erala cumbre de sus deseos, demasiado sensual, en extremo seductor ¡y por mucho! Su mejor opción, con lo único capaz de perder la cabeza de esa forma.

Llegaron al final juntos, compartiendo un fogoso beso y justo como al inicio no dejaron de verse a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Shin…!ngh!... Shin-chan… re… recuérdame que debemos repetirlo algún día- Dijo entre sonrisas, recuperando un poco el aliento.

-Sera mejor que ahora si terminemos de bañarnos- sonrió también, atacando nuevamente los labios contrarios.

¡Por supuesto que debían repetirlo algún día! La sensación que acababan de experimentar era digna de vivirla a diario.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Puedo practicar matemáticas yo también?-

-¿Por qué no cariño? Solo no hagas mucho ruido ¿sí? tu hermana necesita concentrarse-

-¡Si! ¡si! ¡Si! yo me quedo calladita-

-Mikoto ¿Ya tienes todo listo?-

-Si Oto-chan. Esto es lo que me confunde, no logro entender como encuentro un número para multiplicarlo por una cifra tan grande-

-Muy bien déjame ver… el dividendo tiene cinco dígitos ¿correcto? Y tenemos al divisor que son dos dígitos, solo debes ir por pasos y…-

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira ya se hacer tooodooos los números del Mundo!-

-Que lindos cariño, pero ¿Qué te dije sobre guardar silencio? Esto es importante para tu hermana-

-Lo siento- se disculpó y siguió coloreando en las hojas de papel regadas sobre la mesa-

-¿En qué quedamos?-

-En el divisor con dos dígitos-

-Correcto. Ahora, no es necesario que el número que busques lo multipliques por los dos al mismo tiempo, fácilmente puedes separarlos y hacer una división básica con cada uno, así observa…-

-¡Mira mami! ¡Es el dibujo que hicimos en clases hoy! El de las vacaciones-

-Cariño ya…-

-Nagisa mi princesita ¿por qué no me enseñas a mi tus hermosos dibujos y me cuentas todo lo que hiciste hoy?-

-¡Claro papi! Pero… ¿Cómo veras mis dibujos sin tus lentes?-

-Puedo diferenciar muchas cosas sin mis lentes además no necesito ver bien para darme cuenta de que tus dibujos son hermosos- respondió, tomando a su hija menor de la mano para sentarse con ella en la sala. Su hija mayor necesitaba ayuda y por lo visto la pequeña no iba a dejar en paz a su madre hasta que le prestaran atención también.

Shintaro giró un poco su cabeza observando como claramente Takao le susurraba un _"gracias" _con una sonrisa apenada, regresando a su labor de explicarle a la peli negra como se resolvían las divisiones de dos cifras.

-Entonces Misaki y yo jugamos a las atrapadas en tooodooo el receso, los demás niños no querían jugar porque el patio estaba algo sucio debido a la lluvia ¡y eso nos molestó! Así que invitamos al sensei pero él dijo que estaba cansado y que mejor nos veía jugar. Al final solo Misaki y yo quedamos muy sucios por el lodo y tuvimos que lavarnos pues ¡la directora estaba furiosa!-

-Nagisa- la cortó en un tono suave, su hija podría contarle la historia de su vida sin agotarse- no es correcto que dos lindas niñas se ensucien de esa manera, si van a jugar intenten hacerlo sin causar tanto desastre-

-Pero papi, ¡Misaki es un niño y es mi mejor amigo! ¡Hacemos todo junto!- eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el de ojos verdes- A las demás niñas no les agrado, dicen que no parezco una chica- dijo casi como un murmullo, comenzando a colorear otro tanto de sus dibujos.

Midorima quedó en Shock por un momento analizando lo que su princesita acababa de decir ¿_"Misaki es un niño!? ¿"Hacemos todo junto"? _¿!Pero que carajos!? ¿!Su hija de apenas cinco años ya tenía a un mocoso acosándola en el Kínder!? ¡Joder! ¡Sabía que una escuela mixta no era adecuada para ellas! ¡Sabía que debía inscribirlas en instituciones solo para señoritas! ¡Así no se verían perturbadas por indeseables varones por lo menos hasta los 17!

-Nagisa ¿y… y cómo es este Misaki del que tanto hablas?-

-¡Pues es genial! Le gustan las mismas cosas que yo, nuestro color favorito es el violeta, ¡Su papá lo deja traer dulces a la escuela! ¡Tiene ideas increíbles! ¡Jugamos todo el tiempo en el recreo y hacemos las actividades juntos! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!-

-Mejor amigo ¿eh?- ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar ese tal Misaki? Definitivamente tendría que ir al preescolar a conocerlo no permitiría que ningún desconocido con segundas intenciones se le acercara a su princesita- Y por cierto Princesa, no importa lo que las demás niñas digan, no dejes que eso te afecte. Tu eres una princesita y puedes comportarte como tú quieras, después de todo no necesitas a esas niñas para divertirte ¿cierto?-

Las irises verdes lo miraron con un enorme brillo en sus ojos, escuchar esas palabras provenir de su padre solo la hacían sentir más feliz. Soltando todo lo que tenía en sus manos corrió abrazarlo con fuerza. Su padre tenía razón, si contaba con su mejor amigo y su familia ¿Quién necesitaba a esas niñas tontas?

-¡Papi! ¡papi! ¿Nos lees un cuento antes de dormir?- pedía entusiasmada, dando pequeños brinquitos alrededor de la cama. Eran pocas las veces que su padre no llegaba lo suficientemente agotado como para ir arroparlas y leerles algo para ir a dormir.

-No seas tonta Nagisa, Oto-san no puede leer-

-No soy tonta JUM… solo que se me olvido- confesaba algo sonrojada.

-Por ahora solo Oto-chan puede leernos, hasta que papá no tenga sus lentes devuelta no lograra hacer nada-

Midorima parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces ¿desde cuándo su hija hablaba de esa manera tan seria? Si hasta hace poco estaba aprendiendo a leer ¿Cuándo creció tanto? No lo podía recordar. Su tierna y delicada primogénita estaba a solo un par de años de convertirse en toda una señorita y su seriedad característica era similar a la suya propia, recordándole a él mismo durante su infancia. Por lo menos le quedaba su adorable Nagisa, ojala y ella si tardase en crecer y no se alejara de sus brazos tan rápidamente. Aunque aún debía cuidarse de ese tal "Misaki".

-Le diré a Oto-chan que venga y él nos leerá un cuento a todos- les sonrió, terminando de arroparlas.

-¿Qué será hoy mis princesas? ¿Caperucita? ¿La bella durmiente?-

-¡Escoge ti mami!-

-De acuerdo veamos…- pensó un poco, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama de su hija menor yo que le peliverde, estaba en una posición similar a la suya junto a su hija peli negra- Hace mucho tiempo en una prospera y agradable aldea vivió una bella pareja, la cual estaba conformada por el líder de la aldea y su querida esposa. Era una época de dicha y paz pues la esposa del líder estaba esperando su primer bebé, un niño que sería el protagonista y el único capaz de poder cambiar esta historia…-

Justo a la mitad del cuento las dos pequeñas se quedaron profundamente dormidas, Midorima quedo embelesado ante lo bien que se veía su esposo contando esa historia, no era la más infantil o romántica, pero si era una magnifica historia. La favorita de ambos de hecho y estaba seguro de que Kazunari la había escogido porque, en esa noche de cuentos, él estaba presente. En silencio los dos salieron de la amplia recamara, dejándoles una agradable luz de noche encendida al igual que la luz del pasillo. Era algo tarde por lo que debían irse a dormir ellos también, mañana temprano estaría el oftalmólogo esperando a su paciente.

-Y dime Shin-chan ¿Aun crees que hoy fue un pésimo día?- pregunto al momento en que se acomodaba debajo de las sabanas.

-No sé decirlo con seguridad, me parece que aún falta algo para mejorarlo- respondió, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Ni lo pienses, tú no eres quien se debe quedar mañana todo el día con la niñas- recordó, cortando las intenciones del mayor. No se estaba quejando de sus hijas pero Nagisa consumía muchas de sus energías, en ocasiones sentía que no podía llevarle el ritmo, apaciguar a su hija no era algo sencillo.

-Lo sé y hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo difícil que debe ser para ti solo cuidar de las dos-

-No me quejó, las amo y ambas son mi mundo además hacen que mi día sea especial-

-De igual forma, yo también quiero que todos mis días sean especiales- esa confesión liberó una pequeña carcajada en Takao, nunca se lo diría a la cara per en verdad extrañaba compartir más junto al de ojos verdes ya que era algo lamentable disfrutar solo la irrecuperable infancia de sus pequeñas.

-Buenos días Midorima-sensei-

-Buenos días Dr. Ohara-

-su pedido ya está listo, lamento haberlo hecho esperar un día entero, pero verá la demanda de anteojos ha aumentado mucho estos días-

-Descuide doctor no fue tan malo no tenerlos- respondió, colocándose sus nuevas gafas. Observando todo como debía ser.

Salió del consultorio con una sensación de vacío en el estómago ¿no se suponía que estuviese feliz de haber recuperado su visión por completo? ¿Entonces por qué le faltaba algo? Al llegar a la puerta de su casa lo supo de inmediato, el hueco que sentía era el espacio que su familia dejaría al tener que retomar su trabajo. Volvería a trabajar de 7 am a 5 pm perdiéndose el almuerzo, la "siesta" y la hora de hacer la tarea; con esos pensamientos dándole vueltas por la cabeza decidió dar el siguiente paso. Toco el timbre de su casa, viendo como el peli negro salía a recibirlo.

-Shin-chan ¿Qué sucedió? ¿y tus lentes?-

-Hubo un error y mandaron a hacer unos con diferente formula, tendré que esperar hasta mañana para retirar los míos- respondió con un deje de tristeza, terminando de entrar a su cálido hogar.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- Vió correr a la peli verde lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿y la escuela?- pregunto, cargando a su inquieta niña.

-Mamá dijo que hoy saldríamos al parque para un día de picnic- respondió la de lentes.

-¿Qué?-

-Imaginé que algo sucedería con tus gafas pues hoy tampoco llevabas tu objeto de la suerte, así que le dije a las niñas que debíamos salir a pasear en familia, con eso le daríamos ánimos a Papá-

Los ojos verdes lo observaron notando que el peli negro supo antes que él cuales serían sus acciones ¿Era posible amarlo aún más?

-Es una excelente idea, vamos a preparar todo- dijo, tomando a su otra pequeña de la mano para llevarlas a la cocina a preparar la canasta con la comida necesaria.

Su día parecía mejorar cada vez más y ni siquiera se acordó de ver la predicción para ese día.

_La suerte se obtiene tras muchas jornadas de esfuerzo ¡Así que aprovecha y has de tu fortuna tu mejor arma! La familia, los amigos y el resto de tus seres queridos están allí para ti solo una vez, ¡por lo que no deberías perder más tiempo! Ve y disfrútalos, quiérelos, ámalos, no te alejes más…._

_**y que les parecio? yo por mi parte lo ame mucho y es un tesoro y lo aprecio mucho es un regalo de mi amada si lees esto Joha te amo **_

_**y tu escritos son lo mejor te amo**_

_**espero sus rw para ver que les parecio**_


End file.
